


第七章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [8]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear





	第七章

吸血鬼的血液加强了人类的自愈能力。当初与死神擦肩而过的曺圭贤，在4个月之后，终于重新登上了舞台。  
挫折与苦难没有拆散这个看似脆弱的组合。欲戴王冠，必承其重，凤凰涅槃，向死而生。  
   
组合前途一片光明，公司顺势推出中国小分队计划。小分队的名单中有李东海，却没有金希澈和李赫宰。  
李东海对于这个结果是有些期待的，但是想到要远离家乡，远离哥哥们，他跃跃欲试的心又纠结起来。  
   
对于这个安排，金希澈也是不赞成的。他根本不放心让李东海再次与自己分隔千里。面对态度强硬的哥哥，李东海纠结的心更加动摇。  
最后还是李赫宰找了金希澈。  
李赫宰只问了他一个问题：“哥，就算你把他当成你的亲弟弟，那么你是想让他走自己的路，还是让他走你给他选好的路？”  
简单的话，却如炸雷般惊醒梦中人。金希澈妥协了。  
人员都已定好，中国小分队计划正式提上日程。  
   
李东海刚下了语言培训课，抻抻懒腰决定走楼梯来舒缓一下僵硬的身体。  
刚推开楼梯间的门就听见楼下传来隐隐的说话声。  
   
“......喜欢你！”是一个有些急切的清亮男音。  
李东海一时间顿住了动作。哎呀，自己是撞见了表白现场吗？  
理智告诉他应该赶快离开，不要卷进这些复杂的事情，但是八卦的小心思却让他蹑手蹑脚地在楼梯上坐下。  
“谢谢，我真的很感谢你的喜欢，”第二个声音就很熟悉了，李东海吃惊的张大了嘴，“但是我对你没有那种感觉，现在也不想谈恋爱。你才刚出道，更应该把心思放在工作上，而且公司也不会允许你谈恋爱的，尤其是和同公司的前辈，更别说是同性前辈了。”  
“......所以还是因为我的性别吗？”男孩的声音带着细微的颤抖。  
“唉，”另一个主人公叹了口气，“我说了我只是对你没有那种感觉，并不是说如果你是女孩子我就会和你在一起。这样说你明白了吗？”  
李东海撇撇嘴，腹诽着：说话一点都不委婉，小孩子该哭了。  
“......我知道了前辈，谢谢您。我以后不会再打扰您的。”  
“你以后一定会找到适合你的人，不管男生还是女生。”  
“......谢谢前辈。”  
   
谈话到这里似乎就结束了，随着关门的声音，楼梯间里恢复了一贯的安静。李东海等了一会儿才站起身慢悠悠的走下楼。刚转过转角，就看到一个人影静静地倚着墙。  
“哎呦！”他被吓了一跳，脚一歪就踩空了一级。  
   
李赫宰眼疾手快的扶住他，无奈地说：“下楼梯还心不在焉的。”  
“你、你怎么，还在这？”李东海吓得不轻，说话都有些结巴。  
“我等着抓偷听别人谈话的小坏蛋呢。”李赫宰拉着他慢慢往下走，“而且我要是没在这你刚才该摔了。”  
“要不是你在这，我才不会被吓到踩空。”李东海有些气愤。  
李赫宰轻笑一声，“你不心虚怎么会被我吓到？”  
“......”李东海自知理亏，张张嘴也没说出什么话。过了一会儿才促狭地说：“银赫前辈魅力真大，不只女孩子跟你告白，连男孩子都被你吸引了。”  
李赫宰无奈停住脚步，回身敲了敲他的头，“你别和其他人说。小孩子喜欢上同性压力够大了，鼓起勇气表白又被拒绝。要是传出去，出点什么状况就不好了。”  
“这我还能不知道！你以为我跟你一样傻嘛！”李东海拍掉他的手，气鼓鼓地说，“而且我都没听出来是谁，我跟谁说啊。”  
李赫宰揉乱了他的头发，带人回了宿舍。  
   
晚上洗完澡回房间，果不其然，李东海已经趴在自己床上，面前摊着学习中文的笔记本。他的手指指着一个个文字，嘴唇开开合合的做着练习，间或有小小的水滴顺着湿润的发尾滑落。  
李赫宰随手把手中还干燥的毛巾扔到李东海头上，“说多少次了头发吹干再出门。”  
李东海顺势坐起身，拿着毛巾胡乱地擦拭，嘟嘟囔囔：“我没出门啊，就下了个楼。”  
李赫宰也不反驳他，坐在一边看手机。  
   
安静了没一会儿，李东海停了动作，似是犹豫了很久才问道：“赫宰，有男生跟你告白，你不会觉得奇怪吗？”  
李赫宰叹了口气，收起手机上床坐到他对面，拿过毛巾边给他擦头发边反问：“你觉得奇怪吗？”  
“我也不知道。”  
“那你反感吗？”  
“反感倒说不上，就是有点......说不清楚。正常不是会喜欢女孩子吗？男生......”  
“你喜欢宝儿前辈吗？”  
“喜欢啊！”  
“那你喜欢Kanta前辈吗？”  
“也喜欢啊！”  
“可是Kanta前辈是男生啊。”  
“......”  
“所以你看，只要你足够优秀，就会有很多人喜欢你，不管是男还是女。”  
“可是这两种喜欢不一样吧......”  
“确实不一样。但是你会喜欢前辈们，不是正因为前辈们有着吸引你的地方吗？而哪一种喜欢不是从吸引开始的呢？”  
李东海有些出神，手指无意识的搅在一起。李赫宰没有出声打断他的思绪，直到头发擦得半干李东海才继续开口，“这样对吗？”  
   
李赫宰轻飘飘地说：“喜欢，或者爱，哪有对错。优秀的人注定会得到大家的爱，附加在爱上的条件才会有对错。”  
看李东海皱着眉一脸困惑，他接着说：“比如说，一个女人，喜欢上一个男人，这很正常吧？但是这个男人是有妇之夫，那能说这个女人的感情有错吗？”  
李东海有些迟疑的摇摇头，李赫宰继续说：“如果这个女人明知道男人是有妇之夫，只因为喜欢也要去打扰他的生活破坏他的家庭，那么她的行为一定是错的。如果她并不知道这个男人已婚，或者她知道了但什么都没有做，仅仅是喜欢着对方，甚至都没有告诉对方，那她又有什么错呢？无论她有没有做出一些行为，爱总是没错的。”  
李东海点点头，若有所思。  
李赫宰笑了笑，捏捏他的脸，把人唤回神，“所以同样的道理啊，那孩子喜欢我，又有什么错呢？难道仅仅因为他是男生，和我一样的性别，喜欢我就错了吗？如果说他跟我表白的这种行为，我现在单身，他喜欢我，跟我表白，也没什么问题啊。”  
   
又过了许久，李东海才走出自己的思绪，笑着应了一声：“嗯。”


End file.
